When We Compete
by shikatemajerica
Summary: It's time for the Villages College Tournament. Which village will be able to win the 10% discount to village taxes? Temari definitely has something up her sleeve


I'm quite excited for what's going to happen.

Right now I'm walking into the school gates of Konoha College. The place looks a bit too modern for my taste. It's much beiger than Suna's, obviously as Konoha is the main village in this rotating sphere. You've got to admit, there was a lot of flashy hot Konoha boys swaying around though. Maybe that's the only reason why I'm here.

Arghh Kankuro is at it again. He's playing with his puppet which is so childish.

Anyway I think I should explain the situation before you click off this page, I'm not boring you am I? I Temari, was personally picked to represent our village in the Villages College Tournament. This tournament is looked up upon as much as the Chuunin exams.

It's held in the most show off of villages ever, Konoha. I'm not envious about this but Suna deserves some recognition. Up to 5 people can be picked to represent their country and battle for what I call the survival of the fittest.

It's definitely not an advantage that I am the Kazekage's sister, heck even my bro the Kazekage himself is participating.

It's only a coincidence that Kankuro was chosen just because we are siblings. He really creeps my out sometimes.

Frequently I've been seeing him stroking his puppets and murmuring strange things. I hope he isn't suffering from depression or something. Something is telling me he has no friends.

Let's get back to the point. In this tournament the 5 or less participants will face each village in different subjects and whoever wins, well gets the glory. Not to mention the 10% discount to your villages taxes.

Let's be honest Suna needs that money. It's a war about knowledge, IQ and skill. The age restrictions have changed this year it used to be 18-21 but now they allow 16-21. That's interesting... oh well easier chances for us. We didn't win last year. It was Konoha as you can imagine with all their luxurious buildings. However they will be knocked down by Suna as a strong and glorious group is entering this year.

It's my first time too, despite my age. I've been through enough embarrassment for my country and it's time for a change. Oh and in case you didn't know, I'm 19 now.

Despite the fact I'm 19 I have to wear the schools uniform which kind of sucks. My skirt is still long just above my knees now. In Suna our uniform is supposed to be long in order to keep the sand away and is coloured black to keep us from overheating.

Our uniform is incomparable compared to some others but at least better than Konoha's to high of a skirt as if wearing no skirt uniform. The guys just wear plain white shirts and plain black trousers. At least our uniform has a sort of trimmed pattern to it.

I turned back and looked at my brothers, who are now taller than me, which is slightly irritating. Gaara looked as passive as usual and I caught Kankuro peeking at one of the girls. I fixed Gaara's tie in a flash and hastily kicked one of Kankuro's puppets away. He looked furious but I interrupted him by pointing towards Konoha College's gates.

We were hiding away from the public standing in some weird place. There's a sign indicating 'wet pavement', whatever that means. We don't have any of those in Suna. Huh, I didn't know Konoha was this grimy, there's grey sludge stuck on my shoes. They both nodded and started to move their feet.

We all moved in synch and looked as professional as we can. I mean first impressions are always important right? I made sure my chin was slightly higher than usual, to you know, display to others that I'm superior to them. It's to just scare off some of the weaker contestants. I'm only giving them a head start.

* * *

><p><strong>This is just something I wrote to pass time. I really don't like the way it's going but I decided to upload it. <strong>

**Sorry if Temari is OOC**

**If anyone would like a next chapter please review, I'm really keen on this story **


End file.
